Caramelo
by MrRayney
Summary: UA. Toda la situación había comenzado solamente porque su novio estaba aburrido y después tuvo que haber encontrado ese maldito caramelo.


_**Butterscotch**_

_**Escrita por ChelsM3**_

_**Traducida por MrRayney**_

Si lo sé, el summary es una mierda, sinceramente no se me vino algo mejor, es que simplemente me encuentro nervioso.

Esta no es la primera vez que traduzco una historia lemon, ya lo hice en el fandom de Naruto, es que simplemente esta historia es mucho más elaborada que la otra, solo espero que les guste la traducción.

Quise que la primera historia que trajera fuera algo diferente a lo que los tengo acostumbrado, explicare la razón de esto en las notas finales, ya que no solo traduje esta historia por ustedes, si no también por otra razón.

**_¡EDITADO!: _**Tuve que subir de nuevo la historia, porque al parecer Fanfiction esta teniendo algunos problemas con las actualizaciones del dia de hoy, asi que les estaria totalmente agradecidos a: nair18 , lady Natilla y Aurora de Logan si me pueden dejar de nuevo sus comentarios.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caramelo<strong>_

—Rae, ¡Estoy aburrido!— Exclamo quejumbrosamente Garfield Logan haciendo un puchero.

Su novia Rachel Roth se tapó los oídos con las palmas de sus manos, intentando ignorar a su novio. En momentos como estos, la chica gótica se preguntaba cómo demonios había accedido a ser su novia, a veces pensaba que estaba loca.

—Y ¿Qué estás haciendo, que según tu es de vital importancia, Rae?—

—Ya te lo he dicho más de veinte veces, Garfield, estoy meditando— Respondió Rachel mientras descruzaba sus piernas y se paraba frente a él — ¿Qué es lo que te impide entretenerte?—

—Nada, eso es lo que ocurre. Llame a Victor pero estaba ocupado haciendo cosas con Jinx, que por cierto ¡Su nombre es jodidamente raro! Dick y Kori están haciendo cosas que solo dios sabrá…—Garfield hizo una pequeña pausa, al parecer reflexionando sobre algo—…y francamente no tengo muchos amigos, nena—

—Bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?— Pregunto Rachel.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? Déjame pensar…— Dijo Garfield mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia —Quiero besarte hasta perder el sentido, despojarte de toda tu ropa, besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, lamerlo, pellizcarlo y mordisquearlo, principalmente los lugares que más me encantan de ti — Dijo Garfield soltando una pequeña risa cuando noto un pequeño escalofrió recorrer el cuerpo de Rachel —Entonces estamparte contra la pared, besarte lo suficiente para que pierdas el sentido por la falta de aire y deslizarme dentro de ti de manera profunda y repentina, mientras entierras tus uñas en la pared, todo mientras gritas mi nombre—

Rachel simplemente lo observo con sus penetrantes ojos morados y se aclaró la garganta.

—O algo así— Dijo Garfield con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello, estaba sorprendido por su repentino discurso acerca de los deseos y necesidades sexuales que tenía sobre su novia —Pero podemos jugar un juego de mesa o ver una película, eso suena más divertido—

Su novia de piel pálida se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, con un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas, decidió hablar y por primera vez en su vida, Garfield la escucho tartamudear.

—Realmente…me gustó mucho tu idea…quiero decir…suena realmente interesante—

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Gar se apartó un poco de su novia y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Te refieres al juego de mesa? Genial… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con una partida de ajedrez o damas chinas? Pero eso no sería justo para mí porque siempre me ganas… ¿Qué te parece si mejor jugamos una partida de scrabble?— Pregunto Garfield con una dulce sonrisa.

Rachel se mordió el labio ligeramente, en un intento de calmar la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

—Si…un juego de mesa parece bien. Tienes razón respecto a las damas chinas y el ajedrez, te vencería sin problemas. Así que supongo que el scrabble está bien—

—Jejeje, no puedo creer que por un momento creíste todo lo que te dije Rae-Rae, es tan fácil bromear contigo—Dijo Garfield con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, muy buena esa Garfield—Respondió Rachel de manera sarcástica mientras se acercaba a su armario y abría alguno de sus cajones, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera mantenerla alejada de las palabras que hace unos momentos había pronunciado Garfield.

Abrió otro cajón donde recordaba haber guardado uno de sus libros favoritos, lo que encontró fue algo completamente diferente, se trataba de un caramelo aun envuelto y en muy buen estado.

Ella sonrió para sí misma, sabía muy bien que este dulce era uno de sus favoritos. Lo saco y lo llamo por encima del hombro.

—Garfield mira lo que encontré, un caramelo—

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta o decir alguna otra cosa, Garfield como si se tratara de la velocidad de la luz, estaba a su lado y con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos observo el delicioso dulce.

— ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!— Gritaba Garfield como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

—No lo creo, es el último y es todo mío— Respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Garfield volvió a hacer un puchero. Raven viendo a su novio con una sonrisa medio burlona estaba por desenvolverlo. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Garfield como si tuviera reflejos animales, tomo el caramelo, lo desenvolvió con rapidez y se lo metió a la boca.

—Gane— Murmuro Garfield con una sonrisa.

Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y lo observo fijamente.

—Eso no es justo, Gar— Dijo Rachel como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

El simplemente respondió cerrando la boca con fuerza

—No me hagas ir por ti, sabes que al final voy a recuperarlo—

Los ojos esmeraldas de Garfield simplemente escaneaban el pecho de su novia, casi visibles ante el amplio escote que mostraba aquella camiseta sin mangas de color negro, sus ojos esmeraldas finalmente se encontraron con los ojos violetas de Rachel. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro.

—Jamás lo tendrás de vuelta, Rae—

— ¿Quieres apostar?—

— ¿Me dejarías utilizarlos de nuevo?— Pregunto Garfield señalando los pechos de Raven, recordando la última vez que tuvo su cara enterrada en ese lugar, la sensación era una de las mejores que había sentido Garfield en su vida.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, si me devuelves el caramelo— Sonrió ella, sabiendo que desde ese momento había ganado. Ella sabía más que nadie (y por experiencia propia) que Garfield no podía resistirse a sus pechos y eso era algo que ella utilizaría a su favor.

Garfield de nuevo bajo la mirada a los pechos de su novia, sus ojos ardían con tan solo ver la piel pálida de su novia. Sus ojos con lujuria observaban cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir como si su sangre comenzara a hervir. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras chupaba el caramelo.

—Naaaaaah— Fue la respuesta de Garfield— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me quedo con el caramelo—

La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció al escuchar como su novio rechazaba su petición.

Pero Garfield aun con su sonrisa, se agacho un poco para estar a la misma altura que Rachel y con una voz burlona hablo.

—Si tanto lo deseas, ven por el— Tras decir esto, dio un salto hacia atrás, esperando a que ella fuera a atraparlo.

Rachel arqueo una de sus cejas, mientras una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.

—Oh, voy tener ese caramelo de nuevo—

Pero en vez de hacer lo que su novio esperaba que hiciera, que era saltar sobre él quien claramente estaba preparado para eso, ella camino hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba su cama y se subió en ella.

De pie sobre la cama, cruzo los brazos sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a despojarse de su camiseta negra sin mangas, acto seguido la arrojo lejos en el suelo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Garfield observaban hipnotizadamente las curvas de su novia, observando de abajo hacia arriba su hermoso cuerpo. Ella sonrió, fingiendo ignorancia, Rachel comenzó a tararear una canción hipnótica mientras se movía lentamente.

Ella con sus dedos tomo la parte superior de sus shorts y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo, mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas, finalmente logró su cometido y lanzo los shorts al suelo. Arqueando su espalda, se estiro y coloco sus manos sobre sus pechos, moviéndolos atraves de su sujetador. Ella los agito un poco mientras disfrutaba la mirada llena de lujuria que su novio le estaba dedicando, finalmente decidió que ya le había hecho esperar demasiado, por lo cual guio sus manos a la parte delantera del sujetador y con facilidad lo desabrocho, dejando al descubierto los pechos que tanto él ama.

En cuanto a Garfiel ahora estaba al borde de la cama, apoyándose contra uno de los postes. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras aún estaba chupando ruidosamente el tan preciado caramelo, mientras veía con atención cada uno de los movimientos que Rachel le estaba dedicando. Ella simplemente le sonrió seductoramente, acto seguido deslizo sus manos por sus pechos, su estómago y sus caderas, hasta que tomo las partes laterales de sus bragas y las deslizo delicadamente hacia abajo, tras unos segundos, Raven finalmente estaba completamente expuesta ante su novio.

Soltando un gemido, Rachel se dejó caer hacia adelante apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, entonces arqueo su espalda y seductoramente gateo hacia él. Cuando finalmente llego a él, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Ella se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Logro meter su lengua dentro de la comisura de sus labios, esperando que él le diera el caramelo si la dejaba entrar.

Pero no hubo suerte.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y caminaron por la habitación. Ambos abrazados uno al otro, mientras se seguían besando.

—Eres tan sexy— Le susurro Raven al oído, esperando tener suerte. Pero lo único que logro fue que su novio la inmovilizara en contra de la pared.

—Lo sé— Respondió Garfield con una sonrisa— Pero aun así no te voy a devolver el caramelo—

Sin embargo, ella no tenía la intención de darse por vencida; ella tomo las manos de su novio y comenzó a deslizarlas en los costados de sus pechos. Acto seguido ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras disfrutaba cómodamente de su desnudez. Ella comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras le susurraba en voz baja.

—Por favor, Gar— Le susurro con una sonrisa— Quiero tanto ese caramelo—

Garfield le dio un último vistazo de pies a cabeza a su novia, mientras se lamia los labios lentamente y agarro sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente con sus grandes manos, disfrutando de la suave sensación que le proporcionaba la cálida piel de Rachel. Inclinándose un poco quedaron a tan solo unos milímetros de besarse.

Rachel creía que finalmente había ganado y deslizaría el caramelo hacia su boca. Pero en su lugar, Garfield le dio una última sonrisa antes de darle un mordisco el dulce manjar y tragárselo.

—Yo gano, Rae-Rae—

Ella gimió de frustración al darse cuenta de que había sido engañada y estaba a punto de regañar a su novio por haberle hecho trampa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Garfield le dio vuelta bruscamente, mientras la estampaba contra la pared, acto seguido el chico rubio hizo algo que tomo por sorpresa a la chica gótica; comenzó a frotar su pene completamente erecto en contra de su redondeado trasero. Agarro sus brazos y al igual que su cuerpo los aprisiono en contra de la pared. Empujo aún más su cuerpo, presionándola en contra de la fría pared.

Sus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse debido a la forma en la que estaba frotándolos contra la pared. Ella se estremeció, mientras gemía en voz baja, mientras seguía frotando su pene contra ella. Él simplemente se rio entre dientes por la reacción de su novia.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir, nena?— Pregunto Garfield.

Entonces dejando libre por un momento uno de los brazos de Rachel, comenzó a bajarse la cremallera de sus pantalones y acto seguido bajárselos por completo. Ahora con su miembro expuesto, los deslizo entre las pálidas, suaves y bien formadas piernas de Rachel, y con una sonrisa comenzó a frotarlo lentamente contra el clítoris de la chica gótica, todo esto mientras aún mantenía sus brazos aprisionados contra la pared.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo, mientras clavaba las uñas ligeramente contra la pared.

—N…na…nada…— Tartamudeo Raven.

Ella no podía explicarlo, pero había algo en el miembro de Garfield que la hacía sentir de una forma frágil y femenina. La hacía sentir como toda una mujer, era como si Garfield fuera de alguna manera su héroe de brillante armadura que la salvaría de la oscuridad.

Él entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, mientras le besaba el cuello y comenzaba a lamer su hombro, como una especie de burla contra ella, pues ella solo podía estremecerse ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Estas segura?— Pregunto Garfield.

El chico rubio comenzó a mover ligeramente sus caderas, esto ocasiono que de nuevo su pene rozara el clítoris de la chica gótica, haciendo que Rachel volviera a estremecerse y gemir ligeramente.

—Si— Susurro Raven.

Él en cambio gruño en voz baja, Rachel reconoció esto como una señal de que se estaba excitando aún más.

—No me mientas, Rae…— Dijo Garfield aun frotando su pene con el sexo de su novia y susurrándole al oído— ¿Creo que estabas a punto de decir lo mucho que quieras que este dentro de ti?—

Raven dejó escapar otro gemido de sus carnosos labios. A ella le encantaba cuando él tomaba el control de la situación. Su tono de voz, las palabras que decía, la necesidad con la cual quería penetrarla, todo era tan abrumadoramente excitante para Rachel. Ella ahora comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo con el que se movía Garfield.

—Si…— Respondió Raven en voz baja mientras soltaba un gemido— Eso es exactamente lo que iba a decir—

Él la abrazo con fuerza mientras aun la mantenía aprisionada contra la pared y presiono aún más su miembro contra ella. Entonces comenzó a mordisquear y lamer su expuesto cuello, esto duro unos minutos, finalmente se detuvo y se acercó al oído de Raven.

—¿Qué dijiste, nena? ¿Quieres que te folle?— Pregunto Garfield seductoramente— ¿Quieres que lo haga como te gusta, Rae-Rae? Profundo, rápido, duro y rudo—

Y sin aviso alguno, Garfield se deslizo dentro de ella de forma inesperada, mientras mordía fuertemente su hombro. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras comenzaba a respirar irregularmente, ella arqueo su espalda, mientras chocaba su trasero contra las caderas de su amante, dándole una agradable sensación de rozamiento. Pero así como entro, se retiró. Ella gimió de frustración al instante al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Garfield regreso a su posición original, volviendo a frotar la punta de su pene en contra del clítoris de Rachel.

Garfield intento recuperar la respiración, mientras aun mantenía aprisionados los brazos de su novia. Y le susurro con una voz ronca al oído.

— ¿No vas a decirlo?— Pregunto mientras le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja— Quiero que lo digas, Rae-Rae, quiero que supliques…dilo…di que quieres que te folle—

Acto seguido volvió a morderle el hombro, solo que esta vez con más fuerza pues en esta ocasión logro hacerla sangrar un poco.

Ellos siempre tenían que tener la costumbre de molestarse y burlarse uno al otro, incluso en situaciones como estas. Había demasiada pasión entre ellos, que parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no gritar de dolor. Después de unos segundos, ella respiro hondo tratando de recuperarse y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Por favor, Gar…— Suplico Rachel— Quiero que me folles—

—Tus deseos son ordenes, nena—

Y acto seguido, la penetro con fuerza llegando a lo más profundo de ella de una forma áspera. Él soltó sus brazos, pues ahora la tenía sujetada de sus caderas, jalando de ella para satisfacer sus movimientos e intentar llegar aún más profundo.

Ella comenzó a gritar, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa. Bruscamente lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a gemir en voz alta y enterró sus uñas fuertemente en la pared. Los gemidos de Garfield solamente lograban excitarla aún más. Sus paredes se contrajeron, mientras Garfield seguía empujando más rápido y con más fuerza, ambos estaban completamente sincronizados.

Ella dirigió sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniendo las caderas de Garfield y clavándole fuertemente sus uñas en los costados, eso en vez de causarle dolor, simplemente lo impulso a esforzarse aún más. Con cada embestida que daba, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Ah, Ah, Ah!— Exclamaba Garfield con cada embestida que daba.

Él la empujo con fuerza contra la pared, asegurándose de que no habría espacio alguno entre el cuerpo de Rachel y la pared de yeso, la embistió más y más duro. Rachel parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, tuvo que volver a su posición original para no caerse, clavando y arañando fuertemente la pared para poder sostenerse. Ella inclino la cabeza, mientras respiraba irregularmente.

— ¡Gar! ¡Oh dios, Gar!— Jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez.

— ¡Dios mío, Rae! ¡Creo que…creo que…!— Gruño Garfield mientras la penetraba lo más fuerte, profundo y rápido posible. Él se aferró aún más a las caderas de Rachel, cuando dio la embestida final, viniéndose dentro de ella.

Rachel comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras disfrutaba de su propio orgasmo, ella cayó al suelo aun aferrada a la pared, le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar.

Garfield simplemente soltó una carcajada algo ronca, necesitaba sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Él la ayudo a levantarse y le dio la vuelta, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su pecho y besándola apasionadamente. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de separarse.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Rae— Dijo Garfield viéndola directamente a los ojos y dándole una de sus características sonrisas.

Acto seguido la beso en su cuello mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la depositaba suavemente en su cama. Ambos se acostaron y se abrazaron firmemente, los dos finalmente habían recuperado el aliento y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de Rachel, reflexiono sobre lo ocurrido.

Al final habían encontrado la forma de combatir el aburrimiento.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Lo curioso de esta historia es que su autora no las subió a Fanfiction, todo lo subió a Deviantart y tuve la suerte de haberlo encontrado, fue tan perfecto que tenía que traducirlo, cuatro meses después finalmente pude terminarlo.<p>

Ahora les explicare, verán desde hace tiempo he querido comenzar a escribir historias lemon de Teen Titans y por supuesto sobre mi OTP que es el BBRae, _"¿Las emociones sueñan con ovejas verdes?"_ fue mi primer intento, pero tras el primer capítulo…no podía desarrollar bien las escenas que tenía planeadas. Finalmente pedí ayuda en un foro NaruSaku donde estoy inscrito, una usuaria que realmente escribe muy bien historias lemon me sugirió que leyera tantas historias lemon como pudiera y así comenzaría a agarrar práctica.

La idea más o menos funciono, pues me ayudo a pensar en más ideas sobre situaciones y escenas que podía llevar a cabo, aun así no podía y decidí tomar la situación desde otra perspectiva, yo aprendo mejor de la práctica y decidí aprovechar mi trabajo como traductor para llevar a cabo esto, verán traducir no es fácil, tienes que cambiar varias cosas, narraciones, diálogos, escenas y más, tengo que cambiar muchas cosas ya que a la hora de traducirlo, muchas cosas pierden su significado en español, básicamente tengo que reescribir todo para que quede legible. Y eso es lo que hice aquí cuando se desarrolló toda la escena sexual entre Chico Bestia y Raven, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas que al español perdían su significado.

Espero la historia les haya gustado y les agradecería mucho ¡MUCHO! Si me dejaran un comentario opinando sobre lo que piensan de la historia, si les gusto y si quedo entendible todo, cualquier error que encuentren, les agradecería de corazón que me lo señalaran, de esa forma sabre que hice mal y no cometer ese error a la hora de escribir mis propios lemons.


End file.
